genemarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar Shot
calendarshot1.jpg calendarshot2.jpg calendarshot3.jpg Calendar Shot shows Gene Marshall in a playsuit. This was the first Gene doll with a tan. Info SKU: 92011 Released: 2007 Edition: 800 Circa: 1943 Inspiration: Claire McCardell Company: Integrity Toys Price: $129.00 Doll Gene doll with tan skintone, brunette hair, styled in center-parted rolls. Red lips, soft brown eyeshadow. Outfit Purple gingham balloon playsuit, black patent wide belt. Accessories White plush monogrammed towel, black crocheted snood. Shoes Black patent wedge shoes. Jewelry Pearl bead post earrings, pearl bead bracelet. Description Gingham has a certain place in fashion as a particularly American fabric, associated with little girl’s dresses and drapes in Early American playrooms. Gene brings a new sophistication to white and orchid gingham with a playful silhouette involving a balloon of crisp cotton fabric cinched by a fitted, black “patent leather” belt. Black and cream wedgies of the same “patent leather” and a black crocheted snood complete the playsuit designed for the girl with designs on the boys overseas. Gene wears a pearl bracelet with matching earrings and carries a white monogrammed towel. The big news: Gene’s first deep, golden suntan, (enhanced by the studio makeup department of course). Story Card FADE IN: EXTERIOR. HOLLYWOOD. BRIGHT SUNSHINE, POOLSIDE, MID-AFTERNOON. Gene is reclining on a chaise lounge, reading a script. The phone rings. Gene answers the phone. CLOSE UP. GENE (surprised): Hello...Oh, hello, Mr. Lilienthal. Oh, OK. (laughs) Reuben it is. I always forget. What can I do for you Mr...ah...Reuben? (laughs again) I'll get this first name thing right someday soon. CUT TO. INTERIOR. EXECUTIVE OFFICE AT MONOLITHIC PICTURES. Reuben is seated behind an enormous desk, speaking into a white phone. CLOSE UP. REUBEN: I won't waste your time, honey! I happen to know you have a script to learn. I have a favor to ask. We're doing a calendar of pin-up shots of our top female stars. They're going to be sold through "Movie Look" magazine with the money going to the USO and a million of them being sent to our fighting boys overseas. Can I count on you for a month? CUT BACK TO. GENE: (confused): A month? A month of what? I'm not sure I'm... CUT BACK TO. REUBEN: (interrupting): Not WHAT, honey! WHO! YOU! I want you to be one of the months in our studio calendar. I'm thinking one of the hot months--with you in a swimsuit, a little leg showing. you know, something for the boys overseas: the girl next door, gingham, that kind of thing. CUT BACK TO. GENE: (understanding): Oh, I see--a picture for a calendar. Sure. Of course I will. A swimsuit, you say. Can I pick the swimsuit? CUT BACK TO. REUBEN: Sure, honey. We'll have wardrobe whip up something special for you. Come in this week, and we'll work on it. CUT BACK TO. GENE: OK...Reuben. (giggles) I have to come in for some fittings this week anyway. Are you serious about the gingham? I think I know exactly what I want: the girl next door with a twist. REUBEN (voice over phone, conspiratorially): Just don't get too twisted! Which reminds me. Listen, Gene, just between you and me--and WAY off the record--what do you think my chances are of getting Madra on a broomstick, wearing a pointy hat? You know, for October. GENE (astonished): WOW...I mean...geeze! Mr. Lilienthal, I don't really know... REUBEN (interrupting): Yeah, I didn't think so. (mutters to self) That's just one bet I'll have to lose. GENE: What was that about a bet, Mister...Reuben? REUBEN: Nothing you need worry about. Get back to studying your script now, Gene, and thank you. And remember, NOTHING about the pointy hat--EVER. (hangs up phone) (Gene smiles to herself as she replaces the phone on the receiver. She has no sooner stretched out again on the chaise than the phone once again rings. She picks up the phone and speaks into it.) GENE (surprised): Hello, oh, hi, Madra. Not much, just reading a script by the pool. (listens) Well, sure. yes, they asked me. (listens again) Oh, I don't know for sure. I think one of the summer months. But October is a lovely month--great fashions in the fall. CUT TO. INTERIOR. LAVISH, MIRRORED DRESSING ROOM IN MADRA LORD'S HOME. SHE IS SURROUNDED BY HER REFLECTION. MADRA (on her stomach, with towels covering her hair and torso; a beefy masseur is pounding her): How about a trade? I'll take your month, and you can have October. I know what they're getting at. I wasn't born yesterday. October! Not likely! Now, what was your shot gonna be? CUT TO. GENE: I think Mr. Lilienthal said something about the girl next door. CUT BACK TO. MADRA: Oh, forget it. The girl next door! That's even worse. you know what I always say: If you want the girl next door, then go next door. Sorry I can't help you, sweetie. CUT BACK TO. GENE (She is sitting on the chaise, holding the phone. She slowly replaces the phone, smiles, and says to herself): Whew! Close one. FADE OUT. Category:Items released in 2007 Category:Basic editions Category:Gene Category:Dressed Doll Category:Integrity Toys Category:Items missing price